


Who Can Give You What You Need? (I'm Trying to Turn You Out and Turn You On)

by nothinginfinite



Category: Fashion Model RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Comeplay, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Felching, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Safewords, Sub Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, implied/referenced threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m gonna skip out for some quick errands, get some things I forgot at home. Come by my room and tell me all about your daring US adventures? I’ll be back within the hour.” </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Her fingers have tangled tightly in his hair and she punctuates her sentence with a quick, barely noticeable tug to them, making Harry’s mouth drop open slightly, eyes fluttering closed, some of that tightness already loosening from his shoulders. “Yes, please.” </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>When he licks his lips and opens his eyes again, the gratitude and relief are so raw and easy to read on his face that Alexa wonders if this wasn’t the reason that Harry accepted her invite in the first place.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, when Alexa invites Harry to spend some time with her in LA, she'd underestimated just how unhappy he is and she takes it upon herself to take him apart, break him and put him back together proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Can Give You What You Need? (I'm Trying to Turn You Out and Turn You On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanni/gifts).



> It's finally, _finally_ done! This started as a part of a grouping of fic snippet-y, headcanon-y comment!fic that I threw together on a whim on 14 January, to email to my good friend Tea. Despite being the longest in length and well on it's way to becoming actual!fic, I probably wouldn't have followed through and seen it written out all the way to the end. 
> 
> Now, (almost) 2 months and nearly nine thousand words later, not only is it complete, but it's the second fic I've completed in the last week and a half or so, which is more than I've actively written, let alone _finished_ in about two years, give or take. Even better, I'm immensely proud of the way this turned out, despite it being way out of my depth and I'm just as eager/excited to post it as she was to see it finished and posted. 
> 
> Happy belated-Christmavalentine's/Hazza's Bday/early-St. Patty's day, Tea!

*****

When she'd first extended the invitation to Harry to come hang out at the resort with her, this isn't quite what she had in mind. But then he'd shown up and despite the outward happy-go-lucky persona, there was a sadness in his eyes and a downturn to the corners of his mouth that belied homesickness and the upset at being paraded around like a puppet with his new "girlfriend". She keeps a close eye on him while he swims, cataloguing the ways in which he holds back, how he keeps himself involved but still reserved. Her eyes trace the length of his body in profile when he stretches out in the chair next to her and dozes, lulled to sleep by the afternoon sun and even once exhaustion has won out, he's still tense, a frown pulling between his brows as he naps.

That's the moment her intentions for the weekend change.

She hesitates and then sends a quick text to Nick -

(It's not like she's crossing any boundaries, not really, not with the way she and Nick have fallen in to bed together repeatedly - too often to be called a drunken mistake but not often enough to be called more than a fling, a casual affair. Later, once Nick had introduced her to Harry, the two of them together (albeit reluctantly, at first) erased some of that shaky, wide-eyed innocence that Harry possessed and lined him instead with the firmness of a skilled lover, with the hot press of mouths against skin and fingers twisting skillful and deep and the bone-deep ache that can only be relieved by that first, initial thrust in, when bodies slide together just right. But despite what the gossip mags imply, Harry belongs to Nick; she's never had him on his own.)

\- and when Nick calls, tucks herself in an alcove away from where Harry's sleeping out of earshot but still where she can keep an eye on him as she fills Nick in. She pauses, bites her lip and she hates that she feels like she's asking permission because Harry's a big boy and can , _will_ make his own choices and have the final say, but. Her relationship with Nick is far too precious to screw up.

"Do it." Nick's voice is firm in her ear but there's an undercurrent of frustration or sadness to it that she's not used to hearing and it makes her heart clench; this isn’t hard on only Harry. "Fix him, Alexa."

******

Any lingering doubt about this being a good idea is erased nearly an hour after she’s off the phone with Nick. Alexa almost feels bad the way she springs it on Harry, who’s just blinking awake, soft and warm and sun-kissed, but still carrying far too much underlying tension for an almost-twentysomething with three months’ vacation at his disposal. She hands him her spare room key as she finishes gathering her stuff, Harry blinking in confusion at her in a way that reminds her of a sleepy puppy. Fondness rushing through her thick and sweet, she smiles and reaches out, squeezing the back of his neck before sliding her hand into his thick curls, still damp from his swim.

“I’m gonna skip out for some quick errands, get some things I forgot at home. Come by my room and tell me all about your daring US adventures? I’ll be back within the hour.” 

Her fingers have tangled tightly in his hair and she punctuates her sentence with a quick, barely noticeable tug to them, making Harry’s mouth drop open slightly, eyes fluttering closed, some of that tightness already loosening from his shoulders. “Yes, please.” 

When he licks his lips and opens his eyes again, the gratitude and relief are so raw and easy to read on his face that Alexa wonders if this wasn’t the reason that Harry accepted her invite in the first place.

******

Alexa looks up from the desk where she's got her editorial rough drafts spread out, sighing deeply and dropping her pen on the desk. "I think that's enough for one night. I'm talking myself in circles."

She rolls her neck and stretches her arms above her head to get some of the tightness out of her back and shoulders before turning her chair to the right, gaze dropping to the figure kneeling by her side. Drawing one leg up on the chair, she rests her chin on her knee, just looking.

Harry gazes back, quiet, but fully alert, his eyes never leaving hers. He's naked, stripped completely of his clothes and there's goose pimples raised on his arms where the A/C has blown too cold against his skin, nipples pebbled and hard against his chest. Alexa figures he must be cold and uncomfortable after kneeling for so long, despite the pillows she'd pulled off the bed and to the floor, but he doesn't so much as shiver and she can't help but smile at him.

"You've been a good boy, haven't you, Hazza, hm?"

His teeth dig into his lip, turning it white when he hesitates, unsure if he's meant to respond.

"Go on, love. You've been a good boy?"

"Yes ma'am." His voice is rough from disuse and it sends a shiver down her spine, memories of his voice, thick with arousal, washing over her. She drops her leg to the floor and reaches down to untie her robe, letting it fall open with her thighs, leaving her bare and open to his tracking gaze.

"Go on, then."

Harry shuffles forward on his knees until he's pressed up against the vee of her thighs and she can feel the weight of his gaze on her, right where she's already so warm and wet in anticipation. He darts his tongue out to lick his lips and she has to restrain herself from whimpering. She startles a little when she feels his hands on her thighs, spreading her wider and tugging her down some so that she's closer to the edge of the chair.

He pauses, briefly, just long enough to glance up at her through his lashes and then he's bending his head and he wastes no time in dragging his tongue up the full crease of her, making her gasp. His hands are huge and firm on her thighs, fingers spread wide where they’re gripping her and she’s certain that she’ll have finger-shaped bruises where they’re already leaving indents. She watches as Harry shuffles a little, spreading his legs wider as he resettles himself into a more comfortable position. He pulls back from her a little as he does, warm breath just ghosting over her in uneven little pants like he’s already so turned on he can’t think straight. She can’t see his cock from this angle, but she imagines that he’s well on his way to being hard.

Alexa reaches out one hand to cup the side of his face and Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat when he leans into it, his gaze already dark with arousal and want when he lifts it to her face. Her thumb presses hard against his bottom lip, so red and wet. They haven’t even really started and she knows that his teeth are digging into it but he just lets her, darting his tongue out to lick against the pad of her thumb. 

She doesn’t give him any warning before sliding her hand up and into his curls, fist curling tight around a handful and tugging hard, Harry’s eyes fluttering shut and his breathing going all quick and choppy as his head jerks with the movement. He makes a little sound in the back of his throat, a high whine that has him biting his lip again. Alexa tugs on his hair again and this time Harry doesn’t make a sound, but something settles a little inside him because she can see some of the tension that he’s been carrying literally drain from his limbs. Better.

Shifting in her chair, Alexa slides down and spreads her legs wider, feet resting on the carpet to the outside of Harry’s thighs. Using her grip on his hair to guide him, she pulls him in, directing his mouth to where she needs him, where she’s hot and wet and throbbing. She catches a glimpse of his tongue darting out to wet his lips and then his mouth is sliding hot and slick over her and she can’t help but arch her hips into it, chasing the feeling. Harry resettles against her again and then she feels the firm press of his tongue, tracing around the edge of where she’s clenching before dragging up slow to flicker teasingly against her clit, making her ache.

Fingers twisting tighter in his hair, Alexa pulls him in harder, teeth clenched as she hisses, “Don’t fucking tease, Harry. That’s not what I asked for.” 

Harry moans against her at that, a deep sound that catches rough in his throat and vibrates against her slick flesh, and she shudders and arches against his mouth again. Because Harry is such a good boy, is so _good_ at taking orders, he obeys and grips her thighs even tighter as he presses closer, nose right up against her clit as his tongue thrusts inside her, no longer teasing. It catches her off-guard, even though she’s the one who gave him a direct order, she had thought that it would take a little more coaxing for him to actually let go. She’s surprised enough that she can’t clamp down on the _loud_ moan that slips out or stop the way her hips rock up against the wet slick of his mouth, his lips catching briefly around her clit.

“G-Good boy, Harold. ‘ve such a good mouth.” 

The real kicker is that he does - his mouth is obscene at the best of times, always a deep red and slippery-slick with saliva from where he’s been nervously licking at his lips - and he’s so, _so good_ with it but the part that always gets her wet and throbbing when she thinks about it is that Harry’s so into it. He dives in with an enthusiasm and determination that is one part consideration for his partner and like a million parts just the solid fact that he enjoys eating pussy and gets off hard on it.

( _He’d once quietly admitted to her, during one of Nick’s infamous parties, of all things, when they were curled up in a corner of Nick’s couch, sleepy and punch-drunk from the wines they’d been enjoying all evening -_

_“I like eating pussy, y’know.”_

_Just like that, apropos of nothing and Alexa is still kind of amazed that she didn’t react much more than to turn her face to look at him, eyebrow raised. Sure, she’d wondered, had heard the rumors about him not liking it, but then he’d turn around and do things like press his fingers into a vee against his mouth and lick obscenely between them, an obvious gesture. It was both arousing and confusing as hell._

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah. I know I said.” He bites his lip, worrying his teeth against it as he turns his head to look back out over the room, watching Nick be the perfectly gracious host and social butterfly that he always is. Harry releases his lip in favor of quirking a smile when Nick glances over at them, offering up a dorky and cheeky little wave that makes Nick roll his eyes fondly. “I know I said I didn’t but like. I don’t like doing it for girls my own age.”_

_Alexa realizes a beat too late that Harry’s looking at her again and she lifts her head from the back of the couch, trying to clear her head enough to process what he’s saying. “Not your own age? So older?” She grins, corners of her mouth going wicked and teasing as she narrows her eyes at him. “Cougars, Styles?”_

_Harry blushes prettily and it’s fascinating to watch, the way he looks so shy and hesitant and _young_ trying to talk to her about eating pussy, like she hadn’t just watched Nick fuck him hard and desperate earlier this afternoon, pulling out and refusing to let Harry come until she’d hitched up her skirt, pushed Harry back on the bed and rode them both to quaking climaxes. _

_“No, it’s. Young girls don’t know how to..they don’t know what feels good yet, what they like.” He looks up at her through his fringe, pauses. “They don’t do it right.”_

_And she gets it, exactly what he’s trying to convey. They’re young girls, just coming into their sexual desires and are probably learning their own bodies right along with Harry. She reaches out and strokes her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his face before giving a slight tug on the strands curled in and around her fingers. “They don’t know what they want, so they don’t take control and tell you how to make it good for them.”_

_Harry doesn’t say anything in response, but the way he chokes on a whine and all but melts against her to give in to her lead, Alexa thinks she’s hit the nail on the proverbial head. She files that information away for later, just in case._

_Later turns out to be as soon as Nick’s ushered out the last of his guests and then Harry’s squirming against her side as he slides to the floor and kneels between her knees, looking up at her. That’s the first night Alexa learns just what that mouth is capable of._ )

Harry fucks into her with his tongue, as deep as he can manage, curling and twisting inside and Alexa is helpless in the way that she rocks her hips up against his face, wanting more. His hands slide up her thighs to curl large and firm around her hips, pressing her back into the chair. She whines at that, tugging on his hair even as he tries to fight his grip, but Harry’s unrelenting, pulling his tongue back with a slick sound. Alexa doesn’t even get a chance to protest before he wraps his lips around her clit again, sucking it into his mouth as his tongue flickers against her. It’s sensory overload, sending zings of pleasure all out down her spine and making the warmth pooling in her belly spike hot and sharp, already so close. 

“Oh, _fuck_!”

Alexa can feel the way Harry’s mouth curls against her in a smirk and she wants to scold him or tell him off but she can’t do more than whine and tug at Harry’s curls. 

“Please, Haz.” 

She’s supposed to be taking control, supposed to be using him but she’s far gone already and she just needs a little bit more to get her there. Harry hums around her clit and lets go of her hip with one hand, and before Alexa can really even process, he’s fucking two long fingers into her, hard and deep.

“Y-Yes, oh fuck.” 

Harry curls his fingers inside of her, pressing hard against her g-spot. She’s so close, clenching down around his fingers, his free hand still keeping her from rocking up and chasing her orgasm right over the edge. She keens high in her throat, tugging at his hair as her back arches. If she can just - Harry hums around her again, tongue flicking hard against her clit as he twists his fingers inside her just so, looking up at her through his lashes and that’s it. 

“ _Harold!_ ” Her body practically sings as her orgasm crashes over her in waves, Harry’s fingers fucking her through the aftershocks, making her thighs shake. He keeps flicking his tongue over her clit, gentler now that she’s come, but still enough pressure to keep her there and prolong her orgasm. She whines and instinctively tries to pull away when it gets to be too much but though he pulls his mouth away from her soaked cunt, he continues to pump his fingers in and out of her as he presses wet kisses to the inside of her thigh. 

She loves it when Harry does this, keeps fucking her - hands, mouth, cock, _whatever_ it takes to make her come again and again. She loves the oversensitivity of it, her hips jerky when the pressure on her clit becomes too much, even as she tugs Harry’s face ever closer, wanting to feel more. She’s spent whole afternoons letting Harry eat her out for hours, making her come again and again until her thighs spasm with the aftershocks and Harry’s face is absolutely _drenched_ in her juices, Nick lazily fucking him through it. 

He’s got his mouth back around her clit and she revels in the stinging, burning feeling of _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_ against the most sensitive part of her. She’s not even come down from the last orgasm and all it takes is the way Harry’s fingers curl high and tight against the inside of her - 

This time, her orgasm isn’t quite so electric and shocking, but rather a slow, sweet burn that lights her up from the inside, that she can feel from the top of her head and out through her toes. Harry brings her down slowly, fingers still moving inside of her and she can hear how wet she is each time he fucks into her, making her shiver. Harry whines high in the back of his throat and Alexa opens her eyes just in time to catch him making an abortive movement with his free hand down to where his hips are rocking up against nothing and that’s. No. 

“I didn’t say you could touch, Harry.” Her voice is low and ragged from her orgasms but still firm and commanding and even if it wasn’t, the way she tugs on Harry’s hair to pull him away from her damp thighs is enough. She doesn’t let go, pulling his head back so that the long line of his throat is exposed and she can’t resist leaning in and sucking hard on the skin at the hollow, right above where his birds start. Harry keens, sounding broken as he takes a shuddering inhale of breath and when she pulls back, his eyes are so, so dark, pupils blown wide with desperation. 

“Okay. Okay. You’ve been such a good boy, Hazza.” Alexa releases her hold on his curls, sliding her hand down to cup his face before she’s pushing back, hissing as his fingers slide out from where they were still buried inside of her, making her clench down around nothing in protest. “On the bed, love. C’mon.”

Harry scrambles to his feet and he should look so awkward and maybe even silly, all naked, pale limbs that he’s only just grown into and still doesn’t have graceful control over. Instead, he looks as gorgeous as ever to her, the setting sun and dim desk lamp casting golden hues and shadows over his skin as he stands and then climbs onto the bed, pausing to kneel in the middle, dropping his chin to his chest. Alexa smiles at that. 

“ _Such_ a good boy, Haz.” Harry looks up at her through his lashes, fringe falling in front of his face and she sees the little quirk to the corner of his mouth that says he’s happy to have pleased her, and his shoulders relax even further. “On your back, love.” 

He does as she asks, laying back and scooting up the bed until his head is resting on the remaining pillows, hands flat on the bed at his sides. Harry’s not shy; anyone who’s ever seen or read an interview with his band knows this, but there’s still a vulnerability to him as he lays there watching her watching him. She can see his hands twitch, like they’re fighting the urge to cover himself, but Harry remains as he is, even if his eyes do drop away from hers. 

Alexa stands from her chair, legs still a little shaky and her cunt still throbbing from her last orgasm. Her thighs rub together wetly, sticky from how hard Harry had made her come. She lets the robe fall away from her completely as she moves across the room, reaching into her bag to grab the tiny bottle of lube she’d placed there before moving back to the bed, pressing one knee on the end between Harry’s spread feet. 

“Wider, Haz. Make some room for me, yeah?” His gaze is heavy as he watches her and sends another shiver through Alexa as she moves onto the bed, kneeling between Harry’s spread thighs. His dark eyes are tracking her every movement, tongue darting out to wet his lips, no doubt tasting her lingering essence. She drops the lube between Harry’s legs, unneeded for now, and slides her hands slowly up his thighs, stretching out her torso as she goes, still kneeling above him. She spreads her fingers wide as she moves up his legs, pausing to frame his cock and balls with her thumbs and forefingers, making Harry’s breath hitch at her close proximity before she continues, sliding them up his stomach, his chest. 

“You just need someone to take care of you, don’t you, love?” Alexa drags her nails down Harry’s torso, firm enough that his skin goes white beneath them, leaving a trail of bright red in their wake. Harry gasps as they catch on his nipples, starting to arch into the sweet combination of pain and pleasure before he remembers himself, dropping down to lie flat. “S’why you’re so miserable over here, innit? You’ve got all the freedom of a teenage popstar but what you need, what you _want_ is someone to take control and give you boundaries, hm?”

Harry whimpers beneath her and practically melts into the mattress, which is answer enough, but Alexa’s not quite finished with him and she reaches up to dig a nail into Harry’s left nipple - the one that, strangely, is far more sensitive than the other - his choked gasp-moan sounding almost concerning. “I asked you a question, Harold.” 

“ _Please._ ” It comes out like a whine, high and desperate and Harry’s voice, normally so low and gravelly, amplified more so the more turned on he gets, cracks halfway through the word. It’s not the broken, needy quality that Harry gets to his voice when they’ve really taken him apart, taken him right to his breaking point and then beyond, but it’s a good start and Harry has been well-behaved for her, so Alexa’s pleased. For now.

“S’okay, love. I’ve got you.” She leans up a little farther to brush her lips against Harry’s, making him whimper beneath her before pulling away and sliding down his body, hands dragging down Harry’s ribs. She can feel his legs practically vibrating with the effort to stay still and wait for her, the lean muscles of his thighs tense and straining beneath his pale flesh as she spreads her fingers wide to press his hips to the bed. She presses a kiss to his hip, right against the _‘Might as well’_ and then looks up at him through her lashes, teasing. 

“‘Lexa, please.” Harry’s voice cracks again and Alexa takes pity on him, letting go with one hand to reach up and wrap around his shaft, lifting it up and away from where it is resting against his stomach, bobbing with each of his barely-controlled breaths. Harry whimpers, hips rocking a little as he tries to stay still and Alexa makes a nonsensical noise in the back of her throat, soothing, as she stretches out her thumb to brush over the head of his cock where he’s already leaking. Harry hisses, eyes fluttering shut with the sensitivity of being so hard for so long. 

Alexa shifts to sit up a little more so that her hand isn’t at such an awkward angle as she uses his pre-cum to start slowly jacking Harry’s dick, grip loose and more of a tease than any real intent. She takes a moment to drink him in: long and lean limbs stretched across her bed, muscles bunching together and uncoiling beneath his pale skin as he fights himself to obey her, his every instinct screaming at him to buck into her touch. Harry’s still got his eyes closed but she lets her gaze pass over the rest of his face, taking in the way his jaw has angled out, losing the youthful roundness of sixteen-year old Harry, still a fresh-faced and virgin twink, smoothing instead (double space) into the sharpness of a young man, coming of age and coming into his own. He still looks young, at times, especially in moments when his projected confidence and charm waver or fail him, leaving him feeling vulnerable and unsure and though he’s lost some of the newborn-giraffe clumsiness in his limbs, they’re still long and lean and spindly sharp angles; he’s just discovered a minute sense of grace in the way he carries himself now.

There’s a pink flush to Harry’s skin, starting on his chest where his ridiculous butterfly is and spreading up, over the long line of his neck where he’s got his head thrown back, coming to settle hotter and darker in his cheeks, working up to a bright red of desperate need. His lips are even darker, bitten a deep, raw red and still so slick; Alexa can feel her cunt throb as she wonders if it’s just saliva or if he can still taste her. 

For all that Harry has physically changed and grown up, the important things, the things that make him _Harry_ , still remain. He’s still charming to a fault, with a heart so big and sensitive that Alexa genuinely worries about him; the entertainment industry isn’t kind and the media has already latched onto him. For someone who prefers his privacy and can often be _so_ quiet - not because he’s shy, but rather because he’s taking in every detail of every conversation or social interaction. - she’s impressed with the way he handles the media, knowing that it has to be so frustrating and suffocating, all the invasive and unnecessary queries. Instead of lashing out, he stays polite and as heartbreakingly charming as ever and it’s really no wonder that half the world is in love with him. Alexa has a theory that Harry speaks so slow and smooth because he’s actively thinking out every word he wants to say before he lets it leave his lips. He may have looked like a twinky little teen in need of being wrecked and debauched, but he’s always possessed a way of articulating his thoughts and speech in such a grown-up, adult way that it leaves you shocked and reeling.

Harry makes a cut-off sound, bringing Alexa back to herself and she has a moment of guilt, realizing that while she was appreciating the sight before her, she’d ceased her ministrations. Letting go of his dick abruptly, making Harry whine in protest, Alexa leans down to take him in her mouth instead, sinking down on him steadily until her nose presses against his pelvis, his neatly trimmed pubes tickling her a bit. Harry bites off a groan and fists the sheets so hard his knuckles are turning white; clearly she’d caught him off-guard. Swallowing around him, she drags her tongue up along the thick vein on the underside of his cock as she pulls her mouth off, Harry’s eyes snapping open wide in alarm, mouth already opening - to _beg_ no doubt - but Alexa cuts him off, taking him in hand again.

“S’okay, love.” Already, her voice sounds rough to her own ears. “You’ve been so good, baby. You can make noise, if you need to.” Harry barely gets a shaky breath and an even shakier nod out before she’s sinking down again, wrapping her lips tight around the head and using her tongue along his slit. Harry gasps out a moan above her, still far too quiet for her liking; he’s not letting go and giving her control. Still keeping one hand on his hip to anchor him, she reaches down with the other to sharply pinch the soft inside of his thigh, Harry crying out in pain, his cock jumping in her mouth. When she looks up the line of his body, he’s watching her, eyes hungry and dark, but he’s biting his lip, chastised. Pulling off again, she strokes him a couple of times and then takes her hand away completely. 

“I want to hear you, Harold. I want you to tell me how it feels, having my mouth around your cock. I want to hear how loudly you’ll moan when I swallow your cock and you feel the back of my throat and later, when I ride your cock so hard you’re seeing stars, I want to hear you _scream_ when I let you come. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” Harry clears his throat, voice catching on the words. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Excellent.” 

This time when she leans down to pull him back into her mouth, Harry lets out a genuine moan, like a long sigh of relief with a deeper, dirtier sound of arousal beneath it. Alexa hums, pleased and Harry makes an abortive move like he’s going to reach for her head, dropping his arm back to the bed with a heavy-sounding thump. She lifts her gaze again to catch his eye and lifts off long enough to say, “S’okay. You can.” 

Immediately, it’s like something snaps inside of Harry because he’s reaching up and burying his impossibly long fingers in her hair before she’s even gotten her mouth back on him, a deep groan escaping his mouth that sends a bolt of heat down her spine. Letting go of his hip, she takes him in again, all the way, hot and tight around his shaft, tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive spot at the base, right above his ball sack. Harry’s rocking his hips a little, an unconscious motion, eyes closed against the sensation, so he doesn’t notice when she reaches for the lube she’d dropped earlier. He doesn’t come back to her until she shifts a little, sliding her knees back more so that she has more room to maneuver. She’s watching when his eyes snap open abruptly in surprise when she works a slick finger between his cheeks, pressing firmly up against the heat of his hole, but not breaching just yet. It’s a question.

Harry doesn’t even hesitate; she can see his Adam’s apple bob thickly in his throat as he swallows. He’s licking his lips again, a rough, “ _Yes._ ” leaving his mouth like she wrenched it from him and then he’s spreading his legs wider, opening himself up to her fingers. This isn’t the first time that she’s had the privilege of fingering Harry open and what a privilege it is. She’s even fucked him on occasion, taking him hard and deep from behind, watching her thick dildo disappear into him, marveling at how good he takes it, such a good boy and once, even as she was coming around the vibrator inside of her, wishing she had a real cock to feel how tight he gets when he comes. Harry never does anything by halves and sex is no exception. He’s eager but considerate, always willing to learn and curious to try new things and while he’s quite fantastic at giving it, he’s even better at taking it, all wildly responsive and breathy moans, pushing back like he can’t ever get enough. It’s beautiful.

Alexa teases his hole with the pads of her index and middle fingers, just enough pressure for him to feel the brush of them against him but not enough to slip in. Harry rocks down minutely, seeking more and she pulls up off his cock until she’s just mouthing at the head, tongue flicking out to press against his slit, making him groan. Her fingers press more insistently against him and if there was any doubt that Harry didn’t want this, wasn’t in to it, it’d all be erased the moment she feels him relax completely, hole fluttering beneath her touch as the outer ring starts to give way. She pulls her fingers back, smirking around the head of his cock as Harry makes a whimpering noise of protest, fingers flexing where they’re still buried in her hair. She runs her tongue along the slit, moaning softly at the salty bitterness that meets her tastebuds, the vibrations making Harry let out a strangled moan, hips jerking a little. 

Pulling back some, Alexa uncaps the lube again and pours some more into her hand, coating her fingers and palm generously until it’s almost dripping down her wrist. She snaps the cap back into place and that’s all the warning she gives Harry before she’s pressing her index and middle fingers against his hole again, insistent and unrelenting, marveling in the way that Harry just _gives_ around the intrusion, like it’s all he’s been waiting for. Her fingers slide in to the first knuckle before she pulls them back again, Harry’s eyes snapping open to look down at her, his lips parted and slick, all red and puffy from where he’s been abusing them with his own teeth. 

“Please.” It comes out breathless, barely audibly and that, combined with the way that Harry’s gone almost completely boneless against the duvet is what spurs Alexa into action; she’s done enough teasing. She twists two fingers into Harry at the same moment that she slides her mouth down the length of him and Harry makes a strangled yelping noise, the upper part of his body jerking forward like he’s trying to fold in on himself against the onslaught of sensation and his fingers tighten in her hair, a reflex, just this side of too hard. 

“Oh, fuck!”

Alexa hums appreciatively, scissoring her fingers where they’re buried inside of Harry’s arse, twisting them as she pulls them out and then again on the thrust back in. Harry’s tight around her fingers, impossibly so, given how many times they’ve done this exact thing, or the times when Harry can’t seem to get enough and Alexa and Nick have both taken him at the same time. Yet every time they start, twisting in with those first couple fingers, Harry’s always, _always_ tight and hot inside, muscles fluttering and clenching down around the intrusion, adjusting. She does her best to match her mouth around Harry’s cock to the rhythm of her fingers fucking into him and after a moment, she finds one that works, fingers fucking in deep when she pulls up and off of Harry’s cock, mouthing at the head before sinking down again when she slides her fingers out of him, crooking them to catch on his rim, tugging gently. Harry’s thighs are trembling where they’re caging her in and she lets go of his hip to soothe a hand down one, nails scratching lightly through the sparse hair there. It’s like flipping a switch; Harry sucks in a wet, audible breath and rocks his hips down minutely, chasing her fingers as they withdraw from his arse. 

“‘Lexa...”

Again, she lets him slip from her mouth, free hand taking over to stroke his cock instead, the fingers in his arse slowing to an idle pace, not even pumping in and out, instead twisting in deeper to scissor wide, stretching him. She knows it’s not enough, not even close and it’s certainly not what he wants, if the way he’s lifting his head to look down the line of his body at her, rocking his hips fruitlessly to get her to move is any indication.

“Yes, love? What do you need, Hazza?”

Harry drops his head back onto the pillow and his hands squeeze around the bedsheets where they’ve fallen from her hair, knuckles going white. He rocks his hips again, clenching down around the fingers inside of him, a despondent-sounding whine trapped in his throat when he doesn’t get what he wants. Alexa hides a smirk against his thigh before letting go of his cock to pinch his hip hard, getting his attention.

“What do you _need, Harold?_ ”

Letting out a pained yelp, Harry’s whole body jerks but he stops rocking his hips, eyes finding hers again. Taking another deep breath, his voice sounds wrecked and fucked out already, and she hasn’t even made him scream. Yet. 

“More. Please.” 

“See? Was that so hard, love?” The conversational tone of her voice belies the rush of arousal she feels, pussy throbbing between her legs. Having Harry Styles in your bed, all his attention on you and making you feel good is an experience all on its own; having him in your bed and being able to reduce _him_ to a desperate, writhing mess until he’s begging you to let him come? Those poor girls lusting after him have no idea what they’re missing out on.

She pulls her fingers back again and this time, she adds her ring finger on the twist back in, palm up with her pinky and thumb curled in against her hand, pressed up against Harry where his thighs meet his arse as she bottoms out. She crooks her fingers inside of him, the pads of her fingertips dragging firmly against Harry’s prostate. She’s rewarded by Harry clenching down hot and tight around her fingers, a long, wanton moan pouring out of his mouth. Alexa builds up a good rhythm, taking care to brush against his prostate only on every third or fourth thrust in and it’s not long before Harry’s thighs are trembling, moans and wordless babble falling from his lips. She’s not even jacking his cock properly now; Harry’s desperate for it, letting go and rocking down onto her fingers as she fucks his arse and then back up into the circle of her fist, cock purple and swollen with how long he’s been hard, pre-cum leaking profusely. 

Alexa’s been with him and Nick enough times, has watched Harry fall apart time after time and she knows his tells, knows when he’s close and she’s watching him, left hand fucking into Harry hard and deep with a brutal pace, pleased with the way Harry’s gone completely flushed, pale skin holding a pink tint all over, darker around his chest and neck. Harry keens, throwing his head back and exposing the long arch of his throat and Alexa can feel his balls draw up, signalling his impending orgasm. Quick as anything, she pulls her fingers from him and wraps her fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly, making Harry’s hips stutter as he lets out a choked, pained groan. He opens his eyes as he lifts his head to look at her and Alexa sucks in a hissed breath as she takes in the wild, unfocused look, glossy with unshed tears. She’s finally broken him, gotten him to where she wanted and she almost wishes that she’d just fucked him with her fingers and let him fall apart on them, but she has other plans.

“No, _please_ , Alexa! Please. Wanna come. Please please please.” Harry’s begging now, head dropping back against the pillows as he shifts his legs restlessly and Alexa’s heart clenches when she sees a tear break free, slipping down his face and into his hair. 

“Shh, love. Gonna let you come, promise.” She pats his hip softly as she shifts up from where she’d been laying between his legs, carefully maneuvering so that she’s straddling his thighs. Harry’s still half out of it but he gets with the programme soon enough, closing his legs some so that she can knee-shuffle up his body to straddle him properly, poised above his groin. “Promised to ride you, didn’t I?” 

Harry swallows thickly and shakes his head, another tear leaking out and she can feel his hands shaking from where they’re lying by her knees. “No, I c-can’t. ‘Lexa, I _can’t_. Need to come.” 

“Harold.” She watches the harsh bob of his throat as he swallows again and his teeth are digging into his bottom lip so hard that she’s a bit concerned that he’s drawing blood. “Look at me.” 

He meets her eyes again, cheeks flushed and sweaty. His hair is wild and sticking to his face and he looks so beautifully _wrecked_. “‘m gonna ride you and you’re not going to come until I tell you to, got that? Understand?”

She’s wrapped her hand around Harry’s cock, snubbed the head right up against where she’s hot and wet, but she doesn’t sink down yet, not until Harry gets out a choked but determined, “ _Yes!_ ”

She’s already ridiculously close, having never really come down from the last orgasm Harry gave her, steadily working her arousal higher and tighter the more that she worked to make Harry unravel and she can’t help the way that she clenches down around Harry’s cock as he slides into her, a shiver going down her spine. She’s so sensitive and Harry’s huge and hot inside of her and she swears she can feel every vein and curve of him as he rubs against her insides. 

Alexa doesn’t waste time with teasing or taking it slow; they’re both too close for that and Harry’s been so good. She likes to make him fall apart, not be a complete sadist and it’s no fun if they both don’t get something out of it. It’s as much about her taking control as it is about Harry letting go and enjoying himself so she starts up a harsh rhythm immediately, dropping down onto Harry so he’s buried completely inside of her before pulling up until he’s almost falling out and then down again. Harry moans and brings one hand up to wrap around her hip, less to move her how he wants and more just to steady her, steady himself. The short bristled hairs around his cock are brushing against her clit each time Harry rocks his hips up to meet the downward rock of hers and it’s almost enough, she just needs a little more.

Reaching down, Alexa gets her middle finger on her clit, rubbing quick circles against the slick flesh and she clenches tight at the pleasure that goes zinging through her. She can’t get a good rhythm going, not with the frantic way she’s fucking down on Harry and he’s rising to meet her and she barely gets a frustrated sound past her lips when Harry’s knocking her hand aside to replace her fingers with his own, eyes hooded and dark where they’re trained intently on her. 

“Oh, fuck _yes_! Right there, oh god, right there, Hazza.” 

Her head drops forward as she rocks her way to release in his lap, panting harshly in between moans. She can feel the coil of arousal that’s burning hot and bright in her belly get tighter and tighter and suddenly Harry’s surging up, catching her mouth in a searing kiss before pulling her lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard. The shock of pain bursts through her entire body and that’s it. She throws her head back with a loud cry, nerves tingling where Harry’s pressed his mouth against her throat instead, sucking hard against her skin, just the hint of teeth, vision nearly whiting out with the force of her orgasm. 

She’s not even stopped fluttering around him, aftershocks making her body shake but she manages a breathless, “Okay, Haz. Quiche.”

Harry lets out a high-pitched whine when she breaks the scene and Alexa doesn’t even get a chance to brace herself as he wraps one arm tight around her waist and the other high on her back and flips them over. The show of brute strength and desperation sends another weak flicker of arousal through her but she’s focused on Harry as he’s braced over her, the muscles in his arms flexing where they’re propped next to her head. She pulls one leg up to get her knee over his shoulder, the other falling open even wider as he slots his hips against hers, cock bumping fruitlessly against her pussy where he’s slipped out, making him whimper in frustration. She makes a soothing noise and rubs one hand up and down his side as the other reaches down and in between them, guiding his cock to her pussy. It’s a little difficult with the desperate way that Harry keeps rocking his hips minutely, out of his mind with arousal but after a couple misses, she gets him lined up right and Harry thrusts into her with one swift and smooth glide, the wetness of her pussy making an obscene noise. 

Alexa can’t stop the hiss that slips out, over-sensitive after coming again but Harry doesn’t even give her a moment to adjust, already pulling back and thrusting back in, hips jerking quick and erratic as he chases his own orgasm. He’s not even making noises anymore, just breathing deep and ragged, like he’s running a marathon. She looks up at him, wants to see his face when he comes and Harry’s got his eyes closed, face scrunched up and fringe hanging down over his features. She reaches up to brush it back so she can see better before dropping her hand down between their bodies again, fingers spreading into a vee as she feels where they’re joined, feels where Harry’s cock is sliding wetly in and out of her. 

The added sensation is what does it and Harry’s mouth drops open, rhythm faltering as he fucks into her once, twice and then buries himself a third time, thick and pulsing deep as he comes inside her long and hard. Harry drops his face into the curve of her neck and she can’t resist squeezing down around where he’s _still_ coming inside of her, christ, making Harry whine again, the aftershocks of his orgasm keeping up the unconscious and continuous rock of his hips against hers.

After a minute Harry stills, face still buried in her neck as he rests above her, still supporting the majority of his own body weight. It takes another minute before he moves, shifting to her left to drop to the bed. They both let out little hissed cries when he slips out of her, Alexa reflexively clenching down around nothing, feeling empty but so wet. She lets her eyes close, listening to Harry’s breathing even out and she’s taking stock of her body, the delicious soreness in her muscles as a result of great sex and the way that she can feel Harry’s come as it starts to leak out of her. 

Harry shifts next to her, the bed dipping and rolling with his movements as he re-arranges himself and Alexa makes a contented humming sound. Her phone chimes from where it’s sitting on the nightstand but she doesn’t open her eyes to check it, happy to relax in the afterglow for a minute longer. She might’ve fallen asleep right then but the touch of calloused fingers between her legs where she’s still spread wide and open has her opening her eyes and a questioning noise dying on her lips. She takes in the sight of Harry spread out next to her, head propped on his free hand as his eyes track the movement of his fingers, face a mix of awe and lingering arousal.

He’s dragging them slow and curious through her slit and then down further, gathering up some of the come dripping out of her and pushing it back in with one long finger and then back out, coming back with two fingers and the filthy squelching noise they make as he fucks them lazily into her sounds loud in the near-quiet room. 

“Haz?”

“You’re so wet inside, fuck. Pussy’s dripping with my come.” And fuck, for all that he was a shy and innocent twink before Nick and Alexa had gotten ahold of him and for all that he still seems bashful and quiet even now to the public and the media, he’s got the filthiest mouth on him, unhesitant and brazen with no filter. He doesn’t tear his eyes away from where he’s watching his hand and when he pulls his fingers out, their juices mixing together to make them glisten, Alexa nearly chokes on her tongue and her pussy throbs again as he brings them up to his lips, mouth dirty and wet as he licks and sucks around them, cleaning off the taste of Harry&Alexa.

“Oh my _god_.” Alexa drops her head back, throwing an arm over her face. “You’re trying to kill me, jesus.” 

She can practically hear the smug grin in his voice when he speaks and she lifts her arm a little to peek down at him where he’s looking up at her earnestly, hand on her thigh, fingers still wet. “Please? Can I?”

Alexa knows what he’s asking and fuck, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, so she makes a show of letting out a long-suffering sigh, reaching over for her phone when it chimes again. She catches a glimpse of Nick’s text - _did it work? you fix him?_ \- before she answers Harry, fond smile tugging at her lips. “Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it, clean up your mess.” 

Looking back at her phone as Harry, ever eager to please, scrambles to settle himself between her legs again, Alexa thumbs open Nick’s message, typing back a quick response, the loose limbs and easy smile of the popstar between her thighs assuring her of a successful mission. _mission accomplished. will have him call to tell u bout it._

At the first press of Harry’s mouth against her again, tongue already probing deep to scoop out his own come, Alexa drops the phone on the bed, another text to Nick half finished, and reaches for Harry’s hair with her free hand, eyes falling shut as she gives into his ministrations. She’ll just have to ask Nick about tying Harry up later. 

_fin._


End file.
